1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly, to an intake nozzle and vacuum cleaner having the same. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for enabling adjustment of dust intake power.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a vacuum cleaner is an appliance for cleaning a carpet, a normal room floor and the like. In the vacuum cleaner, polluted air containing particles is sucked by driving an air intake device provided within a cleaner body to generate an air-sucking force, the particles are separated from the polluted air for dust collecting, and the particle-removed air is then discharged to an outside of the cleaner.
The vacuum cleaner consists of a cleaner body (not shown in the drawing) provided with an air intake device (not shown in the drawing) including a motor and a blower and a dust collector (not shown in the drawing) collecting the particles separated from the polluted air, an intake nozzle 10 moving along a bottom to be cleaned to suck the polluted air containing the particles, and a connecting pipe (not shown in the drawing) guiding the air sucked by the intake nozzle to the dist collector of the cleaner body.
Wheels are provided under both sides of the cleaner body to facilitate a motion of the cleaner body. And, the dust collector of the cleaner body includes a cyclon type dust-collecting box or a general filtering type dust-collecting bag.
And, the connecting pipe includes an extension pipe 5 having one end connected to the intake nozzle, a flexible connecting hose having one end connected to the other end of the extension pipe and the other end connected to the cleaner body, and a handle provided to the other end of the extension pipe.
An intake nozzle provided to a general vacuum cleaner according to a related art is explained with reference to FIG. 1 as follows.
Referring to FIG. 1, an intake nozzle 10 according to a related art includes a nozzle case having an upper case (not shown in the drawing) configuring an exterior and a lower case 11 to have an empty space therein and an air intake port 12 provided to a bottom of the nozzle case, i.e., a bottom of the lower case.
Rollers 13 are provided to both front sides of the lower case to smooth a motion of the intake nozzle 10.
An operation of the above-configured related art intake nozzle 10 is explained as follows.
First of all, once is power is applied to the vacuum cleaner to drive the air intake device, dust on a floor is sucked into the intake nozzle 10 together with air via the air intake port 12 by an air intake force generated from the driven air intake device.
And, the air including the dust sucked into the intake nozzle is guided to the dust-collector of the cleaner body via the extension pipe.
In doing so, the dust collector removes the particles from the polluted air having been introduced into the dust collector to discharge the particle-removed air to an outside of the cleaner body.
However, since the above-configured related art intake nozzle of the vacuum cleaner 10 has the constant air intake force to bring about inconvenience for cleaning, the demand for developing an intake nozzle of a vacuum cleaner capable of adjusting the air intake force rises recently.